Cade
* Cade é um termo para o emparelhamento de Valentine Cat e Jade Oeste (C / a e J / ade). Outro termo para este emparelhamento é Jat (J / ade e C / at). Enquanto Cade é o nome "oficial", ambos são geralmente reconhecidos pela comunidade. Cat e Jade parecem ser bons amigos: Jade tonifica seus insultos em direção Cat, expressam preocupação com o bem-estar do outro e levantar-se para o outro quando ocorrem problemas. Potencial para o romance vem principalmente de Gato, que parece ter uma queda por Jade. É possível que os criadores do show têm menos escrúpulos em criar tons bissexuais ou homossexuais para o show (por exemplo, o gato de "tio e tio"). Fraquinho de Jade para Cat sugere que os sentimentos podem ser mútuo. Amizade entre os dois também é muitas vezes explorada. Um tema muito frequente (e, possivelmente, dinâmica principal do emparelhamento) é compromisso e fazer exceções. Os dois foram mostrados para ser amigos e não ter demonstrado qualquer rivalidade ou conflito (com exceção de uma cena em Rex morre, quando Jade faz uma ameaça de morte de gato). Momentos cade Temporada 1 piloto * Gato é primeira escolha de Jade para um parceiro quando ela faz um "drive-by agindo 'exercício na classe Improv, enquanto Beck é sua terceira escolha. * Também deve-se notar que o gato começa a levantar-se quando Sikowitz escolhe Jade para liderar sua esquete improvisação antes Jade ainda seleciona ela sugerindo que ela já sabia que ela seria a primeira escolha de Jade. A cena Pássaro * Jade realiza um esboço com Cat na sala de aula. Jade grita "Sikowitz!" em tom de desaprovação quando ele acerta Cat na cara com uma bola. * Cat bate em Jade quando ela se levanta depois de Sikowitz atinge no rosto com uma bola, e Jade tolera. Jade fica aborrecida e com raiva que o Sr. Sikowitz bater Cat com uma bola colorida. Jade convida Cat para almoçar com ela. Stage Luta Jade não tem nenhum problema com o gato ser o parceiro de Beck, e não mostra sinais de possessividade em relação a ele quando ouve isso. Jade olha chocado quando Russ falso socos Gato. Jade bate após o desempenho de Gato. Cat olha durante cena de luta de Jade, e quando Jade é atingido, ela corre para ela e grita: "Ela está sangrando!" Cat olha para uma cadeira para Jade para sentar. Cat sem rodeios pede Tori porque ela bateu Jade com uma bengala. Cat diz que acredita Tori sobre não bater Jade, mas seu tom de voz diz o contrário. Quando a menina espirra sua bebida na cara de Jade, você pode ver o gato no fundo parecendo chocada. O Birthweek Canção Quando Jade diz: "Vocês me dar uma erupção", ela olha para todos, exceto o Cat. Da mesma forma, Cat não responder ao anterior; possivelmente ela sabe que ela não é dirigida, ou ela sabe que Jade não significa que ele. Tori the Zombie No final da dança de discoteca, a câmera mostra Cat de se mudar para a parte de trás para dançar com Jade. No final da Uptown, Downtown, Tori e Jade está conversando com Trina e Cat e Jade está falando com o gato. Robarazzi A primeira cena do episódio marca o primeiro ato de hostilidade aberta para gato de Jade. Quando Cat coloca o item que ela comprou na mesa do almoço, Jade pergunta a ela: "É um transportador do futuro que pode feixe-lo para outra mesa Porque se for, o botão que eu apertar?" Gato responde: "Isso é tão doloroso!" Mas ela não parece que chateado. Quando o gato mostra a todos o super juicer, Jade comenta a Cat "Você está tão ferrada." Mais uma vez, o gato não pareceu se importar. Survival of the Hottest Quando Trina pediu o número de Gato, Jade diz que já tentou chamar o gato. Jade e gato abraçar no final do episódio. Jade é a única que tem o número de Gato. Depois de sair da RV, Cat comenta Jades sweatiness e Jade diz para ela "Nunca fale dele!". Quando Rex insulta Jade, Cat não parece muito divertido, mas Beck ri. Quando esguichos Jade protetor solar em Rex, gato é o único que sorri, provavelmente porque Rex é sempre mau para ela. Big Break de Beck Cat ri quando Jade leva um soco em André. O Scam Grande pingue-pongue Cat e Jade são mostrados para ter sido amigos há pelo menos dois anos em um flash-back de cena. Gato fica ao lado de Jade e ri quando Jade leva um soco em Robbie. Novo Namorado da Cat Jade parece feliz quando o gato aparece e apresenta seu namorado para eles. Jade tenta causar atrito entre gato e Tori, possivelmente porque ela se sente possessivo de amizade de Gato. Jade não parece feliz por Cat encontrar um namorado e não faz nada contra eles, mostrando a sua amizade. No entanto, quando o gato beija Daniel, Jade imediatamente beija Beck, implicando algum ciúme. Quando o gato sente o rosto de Beck, mesmo colocando o dedo na boca, Jade não faz nenhum comentário - se tivesse sido outra garota, ela provavelmente teria. Arrepiante o Freak Out Cat está animado para cantar com Jade, já que ela anuncia que a Tori eo resto da classe. Jade diz a Cat que ela está escolhendo a música, o que obriga o gato feliz para. Quando eles cantam Give It Up, ao cantar a linha "'Vem um pouco mais perto, vem o bebê um pouco mais perto, baby." eles vêm muito próximos um do outro. Todo mundo concorda que Jade é um "gank", exceto o gato. Uma vez que Jade sai, e André chama de 'gank', Cat olha para trás em sua direção, e suspira, exasperado. Quando o gato percebe Tara e Haley em torno Beck, ela tenta agir agradável ao seu redor, mas é desconfortável. Cat aponta que Beck tem uma namorada, não se Beck. Cat complementa a bolsa de Jade, Jade diz que "obrigado" a. Ela então explica que ele é feito de pele de macaco. Depois de Jade insulta as duas meninas (ela diz-lhes para "Aprecie meu macaco pele!"), O gato olha para ela, sorrindo. Gato ri e empurra levemente o joelho de Jade depois que ela o insulta o desempenho da menina, que não faze Jade. Cat e Jade parecem gostar de realizar uns com os outros, como eles são confortáveis esfregando-se uns aos outros enquanto eles dançam (com a mesma coreografia), e olhar para o outro feliz. Quando o dono do clube diz que "duas meninas realmente se destacou esta noite", Jade e olhar o gato para o outro, timidamente, o sorriso, depois virar. Ambos Cat e Jade ficaram chateados por perder para Haley e Tara, e considerou-se melhor. Jade se não tirar sarro de gato para não ficar inicialmente que o concurso de karaoke foi fraudada devido a um dos concorrente ser relacionado para o proprietário, embora ela teve várias oportunidades para o fazer. Jade coloca a mão no ombro de Cat Cat quando agarra o braço dela com raiva. Cat e Jade aparecer na porta de Tori juntos, sugerindo que eles passaram um tempo juntos sozinhos, sem o resto da quadrilha, ou Beck. Jade menciona "Eu lhe disse para levá-la rosquinhas", o que implica que ela deixou o gato escolher o que para obter Tori. Cat e Jade terminam as frases um do outro várias vezes ao dizer Tori sobre as meninas que traiu no Karaoke Dokie. Cat diz adoração que "Jade tem um plano." Quando Tori pergunta sobre Haley e Tara ela diz: "Assim como, o nível de Jade quer dizer?" Gato responde: "Não que dizer, mas ainda realmente quer dizer," o que implica que mesmo que ela acha que Jade é dizer, ela gosta dela como amigo Quando o gato pergunta "foi bom?" depois de insultar as meninas, (o que é muito Jade-like, e não na natureza do gato para fazer) Jade diz: "Para você.", o que implica que tinha alguém disse isso, ela teria feito o divertimento deles. Isso mostra Jade detém Gato em uma estima maior do que outros. Curiosamente, Cat coloca rapidamente Beck como uma recompensa para as meninas ganhar a aposta. Embora eles estão confiantes de que vai ganhar, eles não tinha escolhido Tori, haveria uma pequena chance de que eles iriam perder a aposta, forçando Beck para beijar a menina (s). Se o gato gosta de Jade, este seria um meio de fazê-la de si mesma. Cat parece tentar insultar Haley e Tara, tanto quanto ela puder. Jade educadamente corrige Cat quando ela confunde palavras, sem ficar frustrado ou colocá-la para baixo. Depois Cat de "idiotas", diz ela deliberadamente se inclina para trás para tocar o braço de Jade, como se estivesse olhando para o conforto ou, eventualmente, de back-up. Enquanto Sinjin está conversando com as meninas de Northridge, Cat e Jade são mostrados sorrindo e falando em segundo plano em sua própria mesa. Assim que Tori tira seu disfarce, a câmera se move para Cat e Jade; Cat está olhando para Jade alegremente, enquanto Jade está observando atentamente o desempenho de Tori. Uma vez que Tori ganha o concurso, Cat e Jade levantar os braços de Tori na vitória. Rex morre Sikowitz atribui Cat e Jade para fazer a iluminação. Cat acidentalmente choca Jade, e foi visto chorando sobre isso. Jade diz Cat "fazer amigos" com a senhora da recepção. TheSlap.com Dicas Cat concorda que Beck não deveria ter se juntou TheSlap sem lhe dizer, e, brincando, o chama de idiota. Cat comenta sobre o post de Jade, (dizendo que ela odeia bebês) e pergunta se ela odeia seu perfil, porque tem cabeça do bebê por toda parte. Jade posts que mostarda repugna-la e ela odeia a cor rosa. Cat comenta que ela está comendo atualmente mostarda e usando a cor rosa, e ela teme que Jade deve odiá-la por isso. Como resposta, Jade diz a ela que ela não tem idéia do ódio que ela tem para a maioria das pessoas (ela nunca inclui Cat neste, embora). E o gato parece saber que ela não está incluída porque ela ficou aliviada e disse que ela não é a maioria das pessoas (ela é gato). Jade comenta em vídeo o perfil de gato e diz que ela não vai chamá-lo de bom, mas ela não odiá-lo, o que Beck diz Cat considerar isso um elogio enorme de Jade. Jade sugere gato ser um gato para o Halloween, para que ela não confunde-se como no ano anterior, quando o gato tinha vestida como uma raposa. Cat comenta sobre a mensagem de Jade para Beck, curioso para saber por que ela e Beck terminamos. Cat e Jade são vistos sentados juntos em uma imagem. Jade escreve o quanto ela odeia primavera por causa de alergias, sol e meninas estúpidas que vão para a praia em biquínis minúsculos. Gato responde convidando-a para a praia e menciona que ela tem um novo biquíni. Cat e Jade cantar back-up para Robbie em sua canção sobre os estranhos, e acabam dançando juntos. Jade postou que estava no cinema com o gato. Em Perfil de Beck Ele afirma que Jade no cinema, então basicamente Jade preferiria estar no cinema com o gato em vez de seu namorado Beck Jade registrou o segundo vídeo "de Cat Random Thoughts 'no quarto de Gato. Cat pergunta frequentemente se está a gravar, porque não há luz vermelha da câmera de vídeo. Em um vídeo diferente ("Drive-by Exercícios Atuação: Beck e Jade ') Jade queria saber se eles, ela e Beck, estávamos gravando, porque ela não viu a luz. Cat colocar um status dizendo que "é feliz". Jade comentou sobre isso perguntando por quê? e Cat comentou volta dizem 'Por quê?' Jade: 'Por que você está feliz?' Gato: "Eu não sou. Na verdade, estou muito triste hoje. Jade: 'Então, por que o seu estado de dizer é feliz???'. Cat: 'Oh, isso foi um erro de digitação ". Quando o gato repete piada dos mariscos 'em TheSlap, Jade que, se ela disse que piada de novo ela vai de-gato amigo na vida real o que significa Jade considera-los como amigos. Cat postou dizendo que ela e Jade vão ser karaoking uns com os outros. Tori postou que Jade se irrita quando Cat cópias suas poses, mas o gato acha que é engraçado. Em seu UNICORNED! galeria, Cat postou que Jade quase parece uma boa pessoa como um unicórnio, mas acredita que ela iria usar seu chifre como arma. Quando o gato diz que ela não sabe por que ela está desejando cenouras. Jade diz talvez porque ela assistiu coelho de estimação de seu vizinho por uma semana, para que o gato concorda. Quando Tori pergunta o que ela devia chegar Jade para o Natal, Cat diz que a única coisa agradável (um cartão de presente), enquanto outras sugestões foram um focinho (Rex), um coração (Robbie) e uma terapeuta (André). Quando o gato diz que as amêndoas são o melhor amigo de uma menina, Jade corrige, dizendo-lhe que os diamantes são o melhor amigo de uma menina. Quando Jade afirma que ela foi eletrocutado através da criação de luzes por uma peça da escola, Cat respondeu: "Quer dizer que foi uma experiência chocante? Hee Hee!" * Cade 2.jpg Cade 4.jpg perfectly imperfect.PNG|Fanmade Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Cade singing.jpg|Jade and Cat singing together in Freak the Freak Out Jade and Cat.jpg Singing.jpg Jade & Cat Duet Joke(Edited).JPG Normal season1 bts11.jpg Jadecatfreakthefreakout.jpg VI_041310_241.jpg Cade Icon1.jpg cade pic on rex dies.jpg|cade in rex dies Lizgillies15.jpg|CadeonRocks Cade Videos *~Contagious: Cat and Jade~* || Can't Read My Poker Face || Jade/Cat Red Riding Hood - Jade and Cat Notable Cade Fanfiction Cade archive on FanFiction.net *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 *Windows by amberpire *I Sew Myself Shut by amberpire *Games by amberpire *Exception by amberpire *Dirty Little Secret by amberpire *Diamonds In The Rough by amberpire *Frozen Yoghurt by demondreaming *Give It Up by demondreaming Cade Fan Stuff Animal- Pig, '''because it was used for a skit they did together in Mr. Sikowitz's class. '''Number- Undecided Song-''' Give It Up, because they sang it together at the Karaoke Dokie.﻿ '''Links: Fanfiction.net Community || Livejournal.com Community